


Hypnosis therapy

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Manipulation, Nausea, No Lube, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Therapy, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Peter's been feeling like something might be off with him, he suspects something happened, Tony invites him to see if hypnosis will help re-surface memories.Peter didnt expect to relive it twice in one day
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Hypnosis therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this work and want to see more leave a comment telling me! I'll probabaly continue it!

You want me to come over again? As like, a sleepover thing?" Peter asked, twisting and crunching the soft hem of his shirt between his fingers as he waited for the response on the other side of his phone "yeah, I think it would give us a chance to continue with that project we got" peter nodded, pondering the answer, he shifted his feet below his bed to feel the hot air of the heater, it sent chills up his spine and he let out an almost inaudible sigh "..okay well, I'll ask aunt may and see what-" Peter started but was cut off by Tony "nonsense! I'll just call her and head over!" Peter felt like Mr stark was a little too pushy with it but he shrugged, realizing Tony couldn't see him, he spoke "alright! I'll get my stuff ready then?" Without missing a beat he heard Tony speak "sounds good kiddo", peter made and affirmative sound and hung up.

May gave Peter a kiss on the forehead "be good for Mr stark okay?" Peter nodded "of course! love you May!" He called out, rushing out of the door to head down to the car where Mr stark and happy were waiting. 

The white stale light on the ceiling above Peter's head was blinding, he was slightly nervous as his hands trembled, but the contrast between Tony's warm hand from the cold air comforted him enough that he could close his eyes. All he could see was red from the light seeping through his eyelids.

Peter's ears perked at the sound of shuffling around the room, and a presence walking up beside the cot like bed. "So peter, all you're gonna need to do is lay back and listen to me alright? You may not be able to focus well on what I'm saying but it won't matter, just stay there okay?" A soft voice spoke, it almost made him flinch, though he hoped not noticeably, he nodded along to what she was saying and shifted on the squeaky leather to get more comfortable.

"We'll begin now" peter took a deep breath in at her words, allowing his body to relax. She began to speak. Her words slowly fizzled out until she sounded like a blank murmur, peter didn't exactly try hard to focus on what she was saying as his brain seemed to shut down and he fell asleep.

Peter sobbed, he couldn't tell what was going on but his head pounded.

It smelt distinctly of booze and everything felt so claustrophobic, close, too hot.

Peter felt unbelievably embarrassed and terrified, though he couldn't pinpoint why, he couldn't tell what was happening through the chaos. 

he couldn't think straight.

There were arms on his, a hot body on top of him. 

Despite the chills under his skin, his torso was layered with sweat. 

Peter struggled but two large hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned his arms down against the bed.

Peter thrashed and cried, he couldn't see anything but could distinctly feel the prickle of a growing in beard kissing down his chest.

He attempted to twist away, Panic panic panic panic panic!! Why? What the fuck did he do for this to happen?? 

The touches lit his ribs on fire, the man's breath felt like molten metal and his tongue was so searingly hot, peter was covered in a white hot burning panic.

Peter jolted up and began thrashing around, Mr stark wrapped his arms around peter to stop him from freaking out, peter tried to claw him away "hey hey hey! It's okay! It's okay!" Peter gripped onto Tony's sleeve like a desperate cat. "Oh my god.." his shaking didn't make it easy to lean forward and hide his face against Tony's shoulder. The heat slowly dissipated but the feeling didnt

He quickly started to tear up and sob, peter scrunched his eyes shut as Tony's hands came up and gently rubbed circles into his back. Peter felt his throat hitch, he made an attempt to stop it but when his stomach tightened he shoved Tony away and practically threw himself off the bed and towards the trash. The vomit stung as it came up his throat and into his nose, he coughed and sputtered and sobbed the moment it stopped, before coming back up once again. When peter finally got a moment of peace he glanced back to see Tony talking to the hypnotist with a worried look on his face.

Peter's fingers wrapped harder around the garbage bucket "Shit.."

"I'm just gonna call may and tell her you're staying the night", peter sat silently with his hands in his lap, his eyes stung from crying and the hum of the moving car lulling him to silence. "Peter?" Tony tried again "yeah, sure" peter didn't bother to look up at Tony, who was sitting next to him, but he tensed when he felt Tony's hand creep up behind his back, "you okay? Do you wan-" "I don't want to talk about it!" Peter blurted out all too quickly.

he had spent plenty of time having to relay all the information in his head, dreading the moment Mr Stark would force him to talk about what he saw, dreading the moment he was forced to tell Aunt May and go to a therapist to tell it all again.

he realized his mistake, and shame started to flood his face as he backtracked "it's just touchy right now Mr stark.." Tony nodded and much to Peter's relief he dropped the subject. Tony pulled his arm out from where it was on Peter's back, making that spot uncomfortably cold against the leather seat, peter watched from the corner of his eye as Tony pulled his phone out and began dialing up May. 

Peter yanked his own arm but the bruising grip on it didn't let up, "peter!" The Tony was serious and was an obvious warning. "Why do you want to know so badly?!" Shame flushed Peter's face, Tony would tell Aunt May, Tony would KNOW and that was the problem! This was all a problem. "I've warned you, I'm being serious this is the last time! That was something back in that room and you remembered it! Tell me what it was" 

Peter pulled and turned his face away from Tony, his entire face had gone red from sobbing and crying, why wouldn't Tony let him go?? Wouldn't Tony believe peter was going to tell him when he was ready anyways? Not that that would ever really happen. "Stop! I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to go home" Peter's voice cracked and he turned back to face Tony, he grabbed ahold of Tony's wrist to pull his arm out of his grasp but Tony just wouldn't let go.

"That's fucking it" peter heard Tony lowly grumble before he was taken by surprise and shoved roughly to the floor. Peter fell in a crumpled heap, he looked up to see Tony stomping towards him. Tony snatched a handful of Peter's sweaty hair, continuing to walk, dragging peter along the floor as he did. Peter let out a cry and grabbed Tony's hand in an attempt to lessen the pull, "Mr Stark please I'm sorry!" Peter sobbed wildly kicking and thrashing his legs as he begged.

"Let go please! Please I'll just go home!" Peter tried, though he got only silence from Tony. Tony stopped and let go of peter, but before Peter could scrambled away Tony bent down to wrap a large, solid hand around Peter's neck, pushing him harshly against the side of the counter and affectively pinning him there. Peter panicked and desperate, began to kick at Tony, the pressure only worsened and his actions ceased. "Now. You're going to tell me what happened" peter looked into Tony's eyes, he was expressionless but clearly furious. 

"Please stop", peter croaked out once more but when he got no answer the hot tears streamed down his face faster than they had been before, his sobs wracked his entire body and his face filled with blood. "I'll let go of you tell" the promise of it lingered in Peter's ears, the pressure in his face was making him dizzy and the pushing on his throat made his gag reflex want to go off. 

"I don't know who it was.." peter croaked, but he sucked in when Tony's hand loosened it's grip, peter coughed and sputtered for a moment and allowed more oxygen back into his lungs. "Go on…" Tony pressed, peter quickly hurried, his shaking nerves and pure embarrassment of his memories flooding back to him "but he was on top of me or something" peter kept pausing to rethink it and relive the memory "it was at a party I guess I didn't remember I even went to. I'd gotten too drunk and lost track of Ned" Peter's voice shook as he spoke, he couldn't make eye contact with Tony and instead chose to stare down at his chest as he spoke.

"His lips were… on my neck and, and- " Peter's eyes were watering as he thought of the cigarette smoke burning his nose, "everything was too hot" Tony slowly let go, letting his hands move to the sides of Peters face. Peter closed his eyes, sniffling and continued "he just wouldn't stop touching me, I couldn't see anything and it was all dizzy but he didn't stop" peter turned to his side, curling in on himself against Tony's arm. He sobbed against Tony's rolled up sleeve, for a moment Peter thought Tony would sit there and let him cry it out, but those thoughts dissipated as Tony leaned in and pulled peter close.

Peter let his face press against Tony's chest, his tears wetting Tony's shirt that was being tangled in Peter's fingers. "Don't tell May.." peter choked out, his entire body shaking. "Shh shh im not gonna tell her" Tony stroked his fingers through Peter's hair, peter relaxed against Tony's body, allowing the kind touches to sooth him. Tony's hands drifted from Peter's hair to his back, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades "it's okay peter, it's gonna be okay shh" peter didn't seem to think anything of it as the hands traveled down to his lower back.

His breathing quickened when Tony's hands began to travel up his shirt, feeling up the pale skin on Peter's back "Mr stark..?" Peter asked, unsure of himself, "it's okay Peter, just relax" Tony hushed him but Peter's heart rate was increasing by the second. "I'm really uncomfortable" he sniffled, Peter attempted to pull away but Tony's grip didn't loosen. He pulled again before he started to push himself out of Tony's grasp.

"I'll make it better" Tony muttered, Peter's eyes shot open and he began to squirm, as Tony pushed him back, Tony rocked his own weight on top of Peter, "Mr star-" Peter started but he was cut off by the feeling of Tony's lips pressing harshly into his own, heat rose up into Peter's face and chest, his lungs felt like they were constricting and he began to panic. Peter turned his head away and tried shoving Tony off of him, who grabbed one of Peter's wrists and pinned it down to the floor. Kissing up Peter's heated neck and towards his jaw.

His body shook and trembled, the memories flooding in before flooding in and assulting his mind, "stop! Please stop" his voice cracked pathetically, he thrashed as his hot tears spilled down his face. Tony leaned back forcefully lifting Peter's shirt up, Peter grabbed it in a desperate attempt to stop him "stop, stop please Mr Stark!! I want to go home! I won't tell anyone, I just wanna go home!" Peter begged through sobs, but Tony didn't relent, he tore the shirt out from under peter and threw it aside, Peter hiccuped, using his free hand to cover his chest. Tony didn't seem to mind as he backed himself off of Peter, who in the heat of the moment started to kick at him and pull himself back to scramble away.

Tony grabbed his ankle in mid air, "Peter! I'm fucking warning you right now!" The yell had startled Peter still, Tony's predatory gaze forced Peter to close his eyes as Tony pulled on his leg, sliding Peter closer to Tony. Tony reached up and started to unbuckle Peter's jeans, the zipper seemed to ring deep into Peter's ears. He covered his face with his hands, violently sobbing and crying into his palms, "just please stop" Peter tried again, it was like Tony wasn't even listening to him, he didn't care, what Peter wants doesn't matter.

Peter bit his lip as his jeans were pulled down his thighs, and thrown to the side, Tony scooted in between his legs, Peter's quickly sat up and arms shot down to Tony's as Tony's finger tips curled around the band of his boxers, "I'll make you feel good baby" Peter shook his head, his tears pooling at his neck, Tony leaned forward kissing his wet cheek before sweeping the tears off Peter's face with his tongue, Peter only cried harder when Tony pulled away tore Peter's boxers down, Peter's heart thumped rapidly, his shame manifesting in his stomach as Tony looked at him.

Peter covered is eyes and layed back down, if he pretended he wasn't here, he'd be fine. He was fine

He choked on his tears, sniffling and hiccuping when he felt Tony's lips kissing down his belly, nipping and suckling right inside his thigh, Peter squeaked and jumped when Tony grabbed Peter's balls, tugging them right before kissing and licking them. Peter whined, feeling arousal twitch in his abdomen, he didn't want this, this wasn't him, this wasn't Tony. Tony wouldn't do something like this to him! Peter was mumbling incoherently, his fear and feeling of horror sent him full force into his anxiety, his breathing slowly picked up pace and his heartbeat went off in his ears.

Peter went still when he felt his dick twitch, Tony was kissing up the shaft before he took Peter into his big hand, Peter whined when Tony started to stroke, he tried to twist his hips away to avoid the shame, but Tony used a hand to hold him still. Peter's tears burned his eyes, turning his face red and stuffing his nose up, and when his body began to betray him and rush blood to his dick and could do nothing but openly cry as if Tony wasn't even there.

Peter gasped when Tony's wet fingers pressed against his hole, lubing it up with saliva before Tony pushed his two fingers into Peter. He shook his head and moaned out in pain at the sudden breach, "relax kid, it will hurt less if you breathe" Peter let out a shaky huff at the words, how could he relax like this? Peter hissed at the feeling of Tony's fingers twisting and rocking deep inside of him, but then Tony moved his fingers, Peter arched his back and moaned, he slapped a hand over his mouth in utter embarrassment, only letting out a huff the second time Tony did it.

Tony rubbed circles around that spot inside of him, making peter jolt when he felt something hot and wet trail up his shaft to the tip of his now erect cock. Peter involuntarily hummed and whined when his dick was swallowed with wet, warmth, he squirmed at the rush of pleasurable sensations, both inside him, and out, Tony forced a third finger in, stretching Peter and making him cry out, but the burning pain was quickly overpowered by pleasure. 

Tony pulled his fingers out quickly, making Peter gasp and exhale at how empty he felt. Peter just started to feel his orgasm building in his abdomen when Tony pulled off with a pop, Peter's breathing was heavy as he heard Tony unzip his own pants, the sound of a belt buckle and frantic pull down of his pants. Peter scrunched his eyes closed, not here, not here, not here, not here!! He thought, trying to think of fond memories with Ned and MJ, trying to imagine he was eating Dinner with May right now, trying to imagine none of this happened, Tony wasn't this kind of a person.

Peter attempted to negotiate as he felt Tony press his tip against Peter's entrance "please! Do anything else! I'll suck it? Please don't, don't! Don't!" Peter watched Tony roll his eyes and begin to push in, it felt only like pressure at first, until it started to go inside of him, Tony wasn't even particularly slow about it. The stretch burned worse than Peter's ever felt, it was like forcing an elastic band to stretch more than it could, he was going to snap. Peter screamed, "stop! Please stop!! It hurts! You're hurting me, stop!" Tony thrust in, forcing himself to the hilt, Peter cried and sobbed, whaling at the pain.

Tony pulled back, sliding out just a little before slamming back into Peter, he quickly started a rhythm over the screams from Peter, Tony leaned down to kiss into Peter's neck as peter violently clawed and punched into his back. This hurt, this was fucking awful! Peter's cries slowly went silent, his lungs completely empty of air, though his body wracked and stuttered. Tony wrapped a hand around Peter's cock again, quickly pumping to the bests of Tony's thrusts, Peter gasped in air, coughing on his own saliva as he filled his lungs again. The pain was unimaginable, though the feeling of his orgasm building didn't go unnoticed.

He was disgusting, Peter was a disgusting person to somehow get off to his own rape. He moaned out, in both pleasure and pain, gripping onto Tony to keep himself grounded in the real world, he felt like he was going to pass out, he was going to vomit. Peter felt the fire slowly cerface to his dick, it twitched and spasmed, Peter's moans grew louder. He wrapped his hands around Tony's shoulders and arched his back, giving the perfect angle for Tony to thrust right into his prostate.

Peter screamed, his load shooting up his belly and all over Tony's hand, he felt it twitch before more came spilling out of him, Tony only stopped his stroking when Peter whined out at the pain of the overstimulation. Tony continued his thrusts, harshly grabbing Peter's hips to pull him back as he thrust inward, the pain was only mild now, throbbing and aching. 

Peter cringed as Tony groaned out, his thrusts slowing and his cock twitching inside Peter, tony thrust a few more times before pulling out, his seed spilling out with it, Tony huffed a few times, clearly basking in the afterglow before he sat up, pulling his pants up and buckling up his belt. "Get dressed, you can take a shower too" Tony continued "I'll drop you off at your aunt's in the morning, Peter sniffled as he got up, wiping the tears from his eyes, grabbing his clothes and padding down the hallway

"Oh and another thing, Peter stopped, though he didn't turn around to face Tony "if you tell anyone, you'll never see me again" Peter felt his own face contort into horror

Peter wasn't going to lose Tony


End file.
